


First assignment

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How will it go?
Relationships: Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	First assignment

Our tale begins in the wilderness in Siberia, The Order of the Phoenix's two best members, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon are on their very first assignment together as undercover agents.

Hestia asked, "Remind me, why are we here again?"

Marlene said, "There have been rumours that Voldemort..."

Hestia let out an audible gasp.

Marlene ignored her and went on, "Has been sighted here recently."

Hestia muttered, "You said his name."

Marlene smirked cruelly. "Too scared to utter his name?"

Hestia scowled. "No, I'm never scared."

Marlene smiled slightly. "Good, then you won't be put off by the feral pack of werewolves guarding the tree we believe Voldemort is in."

Hestia went as white as a sheet and mumbled, "The Order never mentioned w-w-werewolves."

Marlene inquired, "I thought you never got scared, Hestia Jones?"

Hestia told her, "I lied to impress you. I just hate werewolves. My brother was attacked when he was one. I don't think that I can face one, let alone many. I'm sorry, I think I might have to back out. The Order will find you a better partner hopefully."

Marlene shook her head and stated, "There's no need for that, I lied to figure out your weakness. I knew all about the attack on your brother Mark because I've read your file. I wanted to further prove your loyalty to me, but you failed."

Hestia frowned. "I am sorry, but we all have our weaknesses." She added, "Even the formidable Marlene McKinnon does."

Marlene beamed, "As expected, you turned the tables. While your fear made you decide to leave my side, it didn't overrule your logical tactics. Your brain is a complex thing, Hestia; but I am starting to get the feeling that you know how to use it properly. You will make an excellent partner and who knows? Maybe even more than that one day."

Hestia promised, "I won't let you down."


End file.
